doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
In the Forest of the Night
In the Forest of the Night é o décimo episódio da oitava temporada da série nova de Doctor Who. É notável por empregar um estilo de conto de fadas das histórias e uma mistura variada de atores infantis. Sinopse Durante uma viagem a um museu de Londres, Clara Oswald, Danny Pink e seus alunos da Escola Coal Hill acordam e encontram-se em meio a uma floresta que tomou conta do planeta. O Décimo Segundo Doctor deve lidar com os animais que vagam por este novo habitat e com a ameaça de uma explosão solar devastadora... Enredo A ser adicionado Elenco *The Doctor - Peter Capaldi *Clara - Jenna Coleman *Danny - Samuel Anderson *Maebh - Abigail Eames *Samson - Jaydon Harris-Wallace *Bradley - Ashley Foster *Ruby - Harley Bird *Missy - Michelle Gomez *Mãe da Maebh - Siwan Morris *George - Harry Dickman *Ministro - James Weber Brown *Vizinha - Michelle Asante *Oficial de serviços emergenciais - Curtis Flowers *Jenny Hill – Ela mesma *Repórter de Paris - Kate Tydman *Repórter de Accra - Nana Amoo-Gottfried *Annabel - Eloise Barnes Equipe A ser adicionado Referências Mundo Real *Quando o Doctor e Clara falam por telefone sobre a floresta, ele compara a nova floresta à New Forest, só que mais nova. Ironicamente, New Forest também teria sido coberta por essas árvores. *Os contos de fadas A Bela Adormecida e João e Maria são mencionados. Clara questiona Danny se uma floresta realmente cresceu em uma noite ou se eles dormiram por anos, como a personagem Bela Adormecida. Mais tarde, ela alude à casa de pão em João e Maria, enquanto procura Maebh com o Décimo Segundo Doctor. Maebh também foi perseguida por um lobo, enquanto vestindo um casaco com capuz vermelho. *Os alunos da Coal Hill perguntam duas vezes se podem tirar "Selfies". *O Doctor credita o poder do esquecimento ao fato de que os seres humanos continuam travando guerras e tendo filhos. Música *Danny Pink e a classe da Coal Hill cantam a música "Everywhere We Go", de Dave Benson Phillips. Comunicação *Quando o Doctor menciona que a Chave de fenda sônica não tem efeito sobre a madeira, Maebh diz que as árvores podem se comunicar entre si, mesmo que apenas um pouco. Um pouco sarcástico, o Doctor pergunta a Maebh se ela acha que as árvores se comunicam por algum tipo de "Facebook das Árvores". Eventos do Mundo Real *O Doctor explica que os eventos de Tunguska e Curuçá são evidências da protecção da Terra feita pelas árvores. A TARDIS *A TARDIS usa uma voz feminina estilo GPS para indicar que eles chegaram ao seu destino. Notas *thumb|Anuncio de Doctor Who em um ônibus.Este episódio é um exemplo de Doctor Who (como um programa de televisão) sendo referenciado no próprio show, com um ônibus tendo uma publicidade da oitava temporada de Doctor Who. Um exemplo anterior estaria em Remembrance of the Daleks, que se passava no mesmo dia em que Doctor Who estreou, com uma televisão ao fundo dizendo "E agora para uma nova aventura de ficção científica, Doc-" antes de cortar. No entanto, o anúncio só é visível por um breve segundo. *O "ônibus" visto no fundo da floresta é na verdade um modelo de papelão, devido às dificuldades que seriam enfrentadas, a fim de manobrar um ônibus real para um lugar de folhagem densa. Continuidade *O Doctor compara a explosão solar a que atingiu o Banco de Karabraxos. (TV: Time Heist) *O Doctor cita os comentários de Clara sobre seu envolvimento com a Terra. (TV: Kill the Moon) *O Doctor lembra Clara que o futuro pode ser mudado, apesar de ela ter o testemunhado ao lado dele. (TV: Kill the Moon) *A Chave de Fenda Sônica não funciona em madeira. (TV: Silence in the Library) *Um dos estudantes diz "timey wimey" enquanto planeja um discurso para o planeta Terra, uma expressão usado pelo Décimo Doctor (TV: Blink; PROSA: Prisoner of the Daleks) e Décimo Primeiro Doctor ( TV: The Eleventh Hour, The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe et.al.) de:273 - In the Forest of the Night es:In the Forest of the Night ru:В ночном лесу en:In the Forest of the Night (TV story) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Série Nova Categoria:Episódios da 8ª Temporada